Just A Little Love
by InuyashaAndKagome1130
Summary: Kagome gets a cold and Inuyasha nurses her back to health. Are there true feelings for each other revealed? Then Inuyasha and Kagome go to the present and stay there until Kagome graduates. And that's a full month! Can Inuyasha handle it? 'happens later'
1. Just The Two Of Us

Just A Little Love

Chapter 1- Just The Two Of Us

Rated T for Teens

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are staying in a hut for the night and will they finally confess there love? Or will it just end out in a fight? And do they finally defeat Naraku? Inu+Kag Mir+San

Hi this is my first story and I hope y'all think it's good. So here. Enjoy.

"Ah, ah, ACHOO!" sneezed Kagome. Today Inuyasha and Kagome had gone out searching for more shards of the Shikon no Tama jewel. Today it was just Inuyasha and Kagome the others were at Kaede's. They had both secretly liked the idea of it just being the two of them but neither of them told the others that. It all started just earlier that day…

**FLASHBACK**

"Wind tunnel!" shouted Miroku. Miroku thrust his hand away from the demons and held it with pain. "Ouch. It appears I sucked up poison from these demons."

"Yah! Take that!" Sango threw her Boomerang at a nearby demon. "Ah!" Sango right leg was clawed at by a demon as she fought on, after losing an amount of blood she fell to her side. Kirara attacked several demons with one thrust but was brought down by a demon that attacked her from behind her.

Shippo was hiding in a corner but then a demon appeared from behind him slashed at his back. "AHH!" screamed Shippo "Inuyasha! Help me!" cried Shippo.

"WINDSCAR!" yelled Inuyasha. He killed the rest of the demons at once with the Tetsiaga, then rushed to his friends. Kagome was already helping them up. "Is everybody ok?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes we are fine." Miroku said. "But we need to rest while our wounds heal." "That's fine. As long as everyone is ok!" said Kagome, glad to see her friends ok.

Inuyasha and Kagome then helped the others back to Kaede's. Good thing they hadn't gone very far, before they had engaged in battle.

"Ye all need to stay here for a while so ye wounds can heal." Explained Kaede. She glanced over and Inuyasha and Kagome, "But Inuyasha, if ye and Kagome would like to continue searching some more then ye can come back in a week or so. That'll be about the time the others wounds will be completely healed. So what do ye say?"

"I would hate for us to interfere with the searching." Sango said. 'And besides, Inuyasha and Kagome need some time alone.' She thought afterward.

"That's fine old hag. Me and Kagome are completely capable of handling ourselves. Right Kagome?" said Inuyasha. He gave her a flash of a smile, so fast only Kagome could barely even tell he had smiled.

"Yeah, lets go on and search some more." Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag. She walked towards the door and turned around. "Come on Inuyasha! Aren't you coming?" she shot him a smile.

"Yeah I'm coming." He walked towards the exit and they walked out together. "Have fun!" Sango yelled at them, only to wince at the pain she still had. "Don't do anything naughty while we're gone!" Miroku shouted at them. "Shut up you pervert!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. They both smiled as they thought of the wonderful time they would have together on the small journey that awaited them.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They were traveling when Kagome had gotten a cold. Not really that serious but they had to just stay somewhere for the night. So they both found an abandoned hut and stayed there for the night.

**Ok I need reviews. I like to hear from my fans (if I have any) and also I will read everyone's and I will do suggestions on how to do more chapters. Thanks for reading this for all who did. And sorry kinda short chapter.**


	2. A Little Talk

Just A Little Love

Chapter 2- A Little Talk

Rated T for Teens

Ok here is an update because the last chapter was so short.

This is basically where the real story starts. And also thank you for the updates! I am taking your comments into consideration, and will most likely use them for future updates. THANKS!

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" sneezed Kagome. Inuyasha got up and rummaged through Kagome's bag and took out a box. 'Clean next… Hmm… I think that's it…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Here you go Kagome." Inuyasha handed her the box of Kleenex. "Th…th…ACHOO! Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled through her sneezes.

"Feh. Your welcome." Inuyasha remarked and then turned around so his back faced her.

"Say Kagome," Inuyasha piped up." When do u think you will get better?" He turned back around facing her.

"I dunno. Most likely tomorrow, since I'm a miko. It won't take long. So tomorrow we can search for the jewel. Don't worry Inuyasha, we will start looking as soon as possible." Kagome shrugged.

"Take as long as you need to. We can look for the any time. Right now all you need to worry about is getting better." Inuyasha said as if he cared a little bit.

This surprised Kagome. She looked at him, her eyes sparkled. He had never acknowledged her before the jewel. Did his mean he liked her? She sure hoped so. She would never tell him his, but she loved him with all her heart. She would do anything for him. Anything.

At that moment Inuyasha looked over at her and they both didn't realize it, but at this moment they were looking at each other like lovers. Without realizing it Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear "I hope you get better very soon." Then came back to reality and blushed 99 shades of red. Kagome did too and blushed 99 more times than he did.

Then Kagome said "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?" Kagome said as she blushed even more.

"FEH." Inuyasha said as he blushed.

Kagome noticed his blush. She smiled, and thought what life would be like with her at his side all the time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha gazing at the fire. No wait a second. He was looking at her. She blushed and then they just looked at each other in there longing gaze. Not really caring what the other thought. They were so caught up in the moment that Kagome said "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he asked absent mindedly.

"I…………….. I love you."

Then he was back to reality. "Really? You do? "

"Yes." She responded with absolute certainty.

"I….I….I love you too." He replied back.

Inuyasha then jumped into the air and landed right next to Kagome. Then he leaned over to her and kissed her. Kagome was surprised at first. But then she went along with it. The pleasant kiss was wonderful to them both. 'Finally maybe Inuyasha and I can be together.' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes again, loving her first kiss.

The kiss finally ended, with Inuyasha releasing it. Inuyasha said "Kagome. So you really love me?"

"Yes! Of course Inuyasha!"

"Ok. It's just…" his face saddened as he thought.

"Just what?" she asked with curiosity.

I thought that you have loved….well…… Koga, or that Hojo person." He bit out.

"Oh Inuyasha, I never LOVED them. I liked them as friends, they both had feelings for me, but I never returned those same feeling. I love and have always loved you and only you."

"Ok. Good. Otherwise I was going to have to kill that wolf, and that pretty boy." He smirked.

"Now why we are on the subject of people that we thought the other liked…. Do you still love Kikyo? Do you still want to go to hell with her?" her eyes saddened as she said this.

"No! Of course not. What gave you that idea?"

"Well sometimes you still think about her and……… well it seemed as if you still have feelings for her……… like you still love her……"

"Kagome, I do still love her but-"

Kagome was shocked; she didn't need to hear anymore. She jumped up and ran out of the hut, even though she still felt crummy.

She ran as fast as she could. "Wait Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "Come back!" he started to run slow, but then picked up the pace and started to get closer and closer.

'I knew it. I knew it was just too good to be true. He still loves Kikyo and always had. He could never forget her. His one and true love…. Was Kikyo. ' she just a replacement….. She started to cry.

Inuyasha gave up running slow, and in a flash and caught up to her and swiftly picked her up, bridal style. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha ignored her and kept running and then landed in a tree.

In fear of her actually jumping off the tree he held onto her and sat down, with Kagome in his lap. "Listen Kagome. Just hear me out."

"Why should I?" Kagome asked as she shed more tears.

"Kagome just let me finish what I was saying. Ok? Please stop crying……"

"Fine then." Inuyasha wiped away her tears.

"Ok, now what I was saying was yes. I do still love Kikyo, and I owe her my life. BUT! Kagome I love you more than I could have ever loved Kikyo. I believe back when Kikyo was alive she made me love her, but the love was all pity. Pity and that back then we were just alike, we were lonely. But even back then destiny was on my side to help me find you, because destiny made it that Kikyo would try to kill me and I am grateful now that Kikyo pinned me to the tree, because if she didn't I would have never met you." He gave her a warm, loving smile. "Who knows! Today you would have been with Hoho or that wolf!"

Kagome giggled. "It's Hojo."

"Whatever. Like I was saying Kikyo I owe my life to, so if she must have my life, you have my heart and soul, my energy, my happiness, my everything. So, I HAD loved Kikyo, and still do, but now I only have memories of our love. I don't have any love left to give her. Because today all of my love to give and always give goes to…..….. you." He leaned over and gave her a long passionate kiss. She was shocked but then returned the kiss. They broke away for air then went back to their kiss.

That kiss had made Kagome so happy. She released the kiss and embraced Inuyasha. She started to cry, but not with the pain she had before. She was crying with all her joy she was feeling write now. Tears streamed down her face. "Kagome why are you crying?" Inuyasha said with much concern. "Are you ok? I am sorry…. Don't cry. I'm not good with tears you know…."

"It's just…… I am so happy now! Now I am complete!" she gave him the best smile that seemed like it could do anything, even cure cancer! "Because I finally have you!" she explained. For the rest of the night they just sat there in total happiness with just each other in there arms……..

Before they drifted off to sleep Inuyasha whispered "Kagome……. I love you…….. I love you so much that no one could ever know………………. I love you with all my heart and soul……"

She heard him and blushed at the beautiful comment he made that made her heart flutter with joy and love. "I love you too Inuyasha……….. So much that _you_ could never know…………. I live to be with you"

"As do I, _my_ Kagome. I live only to be with you……… If I were to ever loose you I would just simply die. We have an unbreakable love, and it will never end……… never……….."

Kagome blushed even more as she did before and her hear skipped at least 3 beats. He was saying that if she ever died, he would die with her. She didn't like that idea, but it meant he loved her, deeply, truly, and with all his heart and soul. Kagome lost herself in Inuyasha's embrace wanted life to be like this, forever.

As she thought about the nights events, sleep eventually overcame her and she had a dream that Inuyasha and her got married…………

**Hia! I am reposting all of my chapters and making them more and more better! I hope everyone continues to read them. Also I love to read other people fan fictions! And your comments! Well I am going to start redoing chapter 3! Thank you all who read this!**


	3. Koga?

Just A Little Love

Chapter 3- Feelings All In the Open

Rated T for Teens

Ok thanks for the reviews! Loved 'em! And I am not really caring how many reviews I get! I just want peeps reviews! And I have only gotten a few! But even if I get 0 or 1 I will still update! And also here is the new chapter! And also enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome were already up very early that morning. They got up early to spend time together and search more for the jewel shards. They were still very shy around each other. They had both really never had a real relationship before. Kagome had made breakfast, and they had starting out. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back. Kagome thought to herself "Wow. I am finally with Inuyasha." She smiled. This was her first boyfriend. She was excited. And she thought hopefully "I hope that this will be my first and last boyfriend!"

Then Inuyasha looked over at her and she was smiling at the time. "What are you smiling at, wench?" he said as he smirked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how happy I am!"

Then she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. But he grabbed her as she pulled away and then he started the long passionate kiss. As they were kissing a dark shadow swiftly moved behind Kagome. The dark figure interrupted the kiss. Kagome was in its arms! Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and yelled "HELP ME INUYASHA!" Then she turned around and noticed who it was that kidnapped her. Koga. The LAST person she wanted to see now that she and Inuyasha were together.

"Oh, Koga, it's you."

"Yes. And I was saving you from having to kiss that pathetic half demon. And are you ok? How long has he been abusing you? And where are the others?"

Before she could answer Inuyasha appeared in front of them and grabbed Kagome from him. "You get your filthy hands off of her!" he was VERY angry at Koga for taking his Kagome. "What do you care? She will be my mate soon. Mating season for my tribe is next month! And also I HELPED her. You were abusing her. I bet she didn't even want to kiss your filthy HALF demon mouth. Would you Kagome?" Koga shot her a smile. Then he glared back at Inuyasha.

"NOW WAIT A MINUATE KOGA!" Inuyasha screamed. "SHE WOULD NEVER MATE WITH YOU!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed. "Sorry but… sit."

THUMP

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and went over to Koga.

"Koga I'm sorry. Inuyasha is not abusing me. He had all the right to kiss me. Actually I kissed him first." She smiled at Inuyasha.

Koga's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Wha…what do you mean?" he asked shaking.

"Koga, Inuyasha and I are together. I'm sorry. I know that for a long time you have liked me but I had never returned your feelings. At times I seemed like it to get Inuyasha jealous. I am so sorry." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha was no longer angry. He shot a loving smile at Kagome.

"But….but…This has to be false. I bet that Inuyasha put you up to this!" he regained all confidence.

"Sorry Koga, but I'm afraid it's all true." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Yes Koga it is." added Kagome. "But Koga I know that you also have feelings for Ayame. Don't you?"

Koga blushed. "No I don't. I only have feelings for you Kagome."

"Koga it's alright. Go and live a life with Ayame. She loves you too. I can tell. It's a girl's instinct." Kagome saw as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well I guess I do…." Koga said. Then he thought, "Well I guess I really have but was just too stupid to think about her. When I leave I think I'll go see her…"

"Well I'll be going now. See you two soon." Koga said as he ran off as fast as he could.

"Wow. We got rid of him faster than I thought." Inuyasha said.

"Why did you say that Inuyasha?" pondered Kagome.

"So we could finish this…" Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace then the two finished there loving kiss…

**At Kaede's**

Miroku and Sango were healed enough to walk around a little. So Miroku invited Sango to watch the sun set with him that night. She thought it over but then agreed to it. This had excited Miroku.

So later that night they sat next to each other waiting for the sun to set over the horizon. Miroku had sat awful close to Sango which made her nervous. She twitched. Then Miroku put his arm around her and pulled her even closer as they watched the sun setting just over the horizon. Sango let this slide since he wasn't groping her and secretly she enjoyed it. She rested her head on his. He sat his head on top of hers and they sat there on the hill watching the beautiful scenery together in each others company.

**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome and Inuyasha did not run into anyone or that matter anything that day. Just a few small and weak demon's here and there. Nothing they couldn't handle. They just walked hand in hand the whole day. Mostly in silence, drowned by there thoughts. That night they set up camp and Kagome made dinner when Inuyasha asked "So we have taken care of Koga. Now you have to tell Hojo you have a mate. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Mate?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha blushed. "Umm…"

**Ok that's my chapter #3! Hope you all loved it! And I get on the computer a lot so I add at least a little bit each day to it and then when it's a good length I publish it! So at least an update each week! Possibly 1-3 chapter's each week! good for my readers! And also I hope people read and like my stories. After a while when I am pretty good into this story and/or I think of a new idea for a story I will make a new story. So peeps give me some ideas for chapters and also every once in a while an idea for a new story! **

**Well peeps send reviews and also thanks for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed it! And the person with a cold thanks for having the strength to read this when your sick! And to the person who said: **ah! i need you to write more! it is so good ! keep it up! i love it!

**Thanks for that, I got that start from my email. Well later. Off to write more chappies! **


	4. A Trip to the Modern Ages

Just A Little Love

Chapter 4-A Trip to the Modern Ages

Rated T for Teens

Ok thanks so much for the reviews and also I hope everyone loves the story! And anyway here it is….! The new chappie! A lot of peeps wanted it updated, fast. So here it is!

RECAP: That night they set up camp and Kagome made dinner when Inuyasha asked "So we have taken care of Koga. Now you have to tell Hojo you have a mate. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Mate?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha blushed. "Umm…" END RECAP

"Well you see…. A mate is…. Well…." Inuyasha stuttered as he spoke. "Out with it Inuyasha!" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Well a mate is…. Like husband and wife in your time. But only after they have the kids…" explained Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed. "Oh."

They both blushed majorly for a while then Inuyasha said "So do you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked, aware that she had thought of them as a modern day couple in her time when he had thought they were already going to be mates.

"Yes! Of course! Just…" Kagome explained.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a little sadness in his voice.

"Well that's too sudden for me. To have a husband at my age. But yes. I will be your mate just not now. Can we take it slow like the people in my time?" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes.

"And we can go out on dates when we go to my time!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Well sure. I guess. But you have to promise to never leave me."

"Inuyasha! How dare you say that! Why would I EVER leave you!"

"Well it's just… I am only saying…"  
Kagome's voice was a little calmer and loving now. "Inuyasha. You never have to worry about that. I will stay with you forever. Even when I die."

"Ok. I love you so much Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

They entered into an embrace and then Inuyasha spoke up. "Kagome after we mate then you will become half demon like me. Is that ok?"

"Will I have little kawaii ears like yours?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I don't mind."

"You are something Kagome. I always knew that you always loved my dog ears."

"Yes! Maybe I love them more than you…" Then she took off running wanting to play a little cat and mouse game. (AUTHORS NOTE: or should it be dog and mouse? Lol! )

Inuyasha ran slowly at first to let her take the lead. But she had known that he would go easy on her, and that he could easily catch up with her.

After 10 minutes of there little game Inuyasha crept up behind Kagome and picked her up bridal style. "Eek!" she screamed but then laughed it off. They pulled into another one of there long, deep, and passionate kisses that lasted for a while again. (AUTHORS NOTE: I don't like to go into detail on those things… but I might in another story.)

Early the next morning they were up and fully awake very early again. They were going to Kagome's time for a while. Inuyasha was actually eager to go to Kagome's time for once. He was eager to go out on a 'date' as Kagome told him. And to rub it in Hojo's face that they him and Kagome were a 'couple'. It was last night during there Ramen dinner…

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"HUH?" he asked through his mouth full of ramen.

"Can we go to my time for a while? Like maybe 3 days…?"

Slurp. "Why?"

"Well I want to go see my friends for a while. And my family."

"Well…"

"And I can tell Hojo that we are together….." Kagome smiled.

"We can go tomorrow." He said right away.

"Thank you so much! She jumped up and hugged him. "Also we can go on a date!" she smiled again.

"Date?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. You don't know. Well a date is were a couple go somewhere to spend time alone. And sometimes couples double date were couples go out on dates with other couples."

"Well ok. That sounds like fun." He smiled with her.

"And if my friends have boyfriends then we can go somewhere with them!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So they got up and were halfway there when out jumped Koga again but didn't take Kagome again.

"Feh. Koga, what are you doing here again?"

Then out jumped Ayame.

"Hi Ayame!" cried Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." She replied back.

"So I heard you and Inuyasha were together now. Is that true?" asked Ayame.

Kagome blushed, "Yeah. It's true."

"So Koga _was_ telling the truth." said Ayame with a smirk. "Well so you _do_ want to be with me now Koga?"

"Well yeah. I told you a dozen times Ayame." said Koga blushing.

"Well I believe you now that I have proof." smiled Ayame. Then she went over and kissed Koga on the cheek. He blushed even more. "Well we better be going now." Ayame said with a smile.

Then they hurried off.

"Well that was kind of awkward…" said Kagome. "But at least now we can be happy and Koga and Ayame can be happy."

"Feh. I guess. Let's keep going."

Later that day around dinner time Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the Bone Eater's well. They jumped in hand in hand. Around them came a familiar blue light. There were going through time. Which of course wasn't new to them. Then they landed and climbed out of the ladder Kagome had put there a long time ago. Kagome walked into the house and yelled "Mom! Sota! Gramps!" but got no response. "Hmm… They must be out eating. So for now it's just the two of us. So I'll make ramen for dinner!" explained Kagome.

"Yum. Ramen…" Inuyasha started to drool.

Kagome grabbed a rag and wiped up his drool. He blushed.

Kagome made dinner and made for a romantic dinner for two. All the lights were off and candles were lighted. And Kagome even used her mom's best china. Inuyasha liked that they could be alone for a while so they could discuss how they would tell Kagome's family about them.

"So how should we tell them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, since we are not like mates or anything they won't mind really. My mom always wanted me to have a boyfriend. And then later after I went through the well she wanted me to have a half demon boyfriend." Kagome smiled. "She could tell that we liked other. She always said, 'You should go tell him what you think about him! I know that he likes you too!' I would laugh and say 'No, Mom it's not that way. We are only friends. Companions in traveling.' But she would never listen."

Inuyasha just sat and listened attentively. And he smiled as she went on about her mom, his soon to be mother-in-law, and there love and how it was obvious.

Then they both heard a door slam. Kagome jumped up turned on the lights and ran to her family.

"Ah Kagome! Hi!" cried her mother.

"Hi Mom! Sota! Gramps!" said Kagome.

He hugged each and every one of them.

"So Kagome. What brought you back? Come to get more supplies?" asked her mother.

"Ah… well I came because…."

**Well that's a pretty good chappie if I do say so myself. Well I hope all of my fans liked it! And I had changed my name from InuyashaAndKagomeFantasies to InuyashaAndKagome1130 so sorry to all my fans who cannot find me I will change it back later so my other fans can find me. So sorry! So after a week I will change to InuyashaAndKagomeFantasies to InuyashaAndKagome1130 whichever my fans like. Well so sorry for the cliff hanger. Peace out! Off to write another chappie!**


End file.
